The present invention generally relates to color determination.
Both color deficiencies in vision and environmental variances affect how people perceive color differences. It has been estimated that humans can distinguish roughly 10 million different colors but the identification of a specific color is highly subjective. Even users with normal vision can perceive colors slightly different from eye to eye. Color perception changes with aging, light source (fluorescent, LED, halogen, natural light, etc.), and surrounding color reflections. Even a person's emotional state can have an effect on color perception.
Further, vision deficiencies related to color identification exist in a large number of individuals: approximately one in twelve men and one in one hundred women.
In a healthcare context, an inability to identify or discriminate colors could potentially compromise patient safety. Despite this, however, only a small portion of practicing healthcare providers have been tested for color deficiencies, and many individuals are unaware of their deficiency.
A need exists for improvement in color discrimination. This need, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.